The Mayhem Pirates
The Mayhem pirates are small pirate crew currently in the grand line. The captain is Seth Darken. The crew is often called the Mayhems or the Mayhem-Makers. The crew is quite young and most members are under 20.They are from the South blue. They are deemed a high threat to all civilisation by the world government. 'Members' 'The Living Vortex' Seth Darken. The captain of the pirates is Seth Darken, a 17 year old who loves to destroy things. He ate the Kachuu Kachuu no Mi and is incredibly powerful. He is always looking for or starting trouble and has a bounty of 450 Million Beli for Mass destruction and complete decimation of several marine fleets. 'The Force' Kaden Starmaker . Kaden is the first mate and shipwright of the Mayhem pirates. He is 19 years old. Kaden is the best friend of Seth. Kaden is also a warrior from Speartide island. He is a serious and sadistic person. He ate the Kara Kara no Mi. Kaden has a bounty of 220 million beli for the torture and killing of innocents and civilians 'Blue Flash' Scar Rain.Scar is the navigator of the Mayhem pirates. He is 18 years old. He and his brother used to be mercenaries but were hired permanently. He is sullen and serious most of the time and wears a hi-tech suit. He is extremely fast and has quick reflexes. Scar has a bounty of 90 million beli for various crimes, mostly assassination. 'Fast Claws' Skate Rain. Skate is the chef of the Mayhem pirates. He is 16 years old. He and his brother used to be mercenaries but were permanently. He is a bit timid and shy. Skate ate the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Wildcat. Skate has a bounty of 60 million beli for taking part in several thefts. 'Milkman' Lucas. Lucas is the doctor of the Mayhem Pirates. He is 17 years old. He is a noble from the North blue and joined so he could see the world. He is a total braggart and a professional thief. Lucas ate the Miru Miru no Mi. He has a bounty of 82 million beli for the theft of several priceless items. 'Firefly' Jelino. Jelino is a 13 year old who is the Cabin boy of the Mayhem Pirates. He is from a orphanage and was adopted by the crew because a cabin boy was needed. Jelino is very hyper and mischievous. Jelino ate the Neon Neon no Mi. He has a bounty of 19 million beli for blinding the royal family of a nation in the grand line. 'Dark Wrath' Silvers Leon is the first mate and lookout of the Mayhem-Makers. Leon is 18 years old. He is the son of Silvers Rayleigh and joined the crew hoping to meet his father. He is a self proclaimed maniac who loves to wreck things. He ate the Yajuu Yajuu no Mi, Model: Ziz. Leon has a bounty of 400 million beli for mass destruction and widespread attacks on marines. Category:Rookies Category:Pirate Crews Category:Matarrok